Tyne Rôlon
Half Elf spellsword and hero. She was born to an elven noble and a human hedge mage, this parentage would affect her outlook on life. She was called by emperor Alberich to help fight the fomorians. During the battle of Kalmis she killed a trüg in single combat. She was injured at Retom Fields but was still able to continue when the horrors vanished. At the battle of Falstaf, she was face to face with the dreaded Vòuc and with the help of Durant Eifel destroyed it. She befriended Blini Kiem sometime after the crisis. After the fall of Inlawswee, she founded House Rôlon to defend the innocent. Bio: Early Life: Tyne was born in the Free Boros to Matias Rôlon one of the warriors who helped save the freeboros and Serina the mage daughter of Toriesal's founder Argarsh Saiasa . She was named Tyne mening daughter of the river after the Morgon river which flowed through the Free Boros. She lived a good quite life in Torisal . Military Carrier: She would join the armies of the Elves and make a name for her self serving in the east. She would be among the heroes called by emperor Albrich Kissel to fight against the Fomorien Crisis. She would fight in meny battles such as the battle of Kalmis when she killed a trüg in single combat. She Would witness the disaster at Retom Fields the death of Kie Nessiem, and the Elven Rout. After the battle she would take meny of Kie;s former duties serving the Emperor meating Nelaf during that time. She would fight in the battle of Falsaf where would she was face the dreaded Vòuc along side Durant Eifel, the human lord of the Parrafin. The two would slay the construct though Durant would lose his life in the prosses. She would witness the deefat of Funor and the scattering of the Fomoriens soon afterword's. Fall of the Elven Empire: After the war she would serve the Emperor helping to keep the empire together. During this time she would befriend Blini Kiem leader of the Kiem Order. This would not last forever and soon the rebellion lead by Atif would bring down the empire. She would witness the relice of the Demon Lords and would belive her friend Bini Kiem dead. She would witness the surrender of the elven empire being unable to stop it. House Rolon: Angered by the loses she saw when the empire fell she formed House Rolon, a society dedicated to the defece of the innosient people of Keyviaile. She had them keep their nombers secret due to fear of the followers of the Demon Lords, and human leaders hunting them down. Later the vampire, Latier Vainir was hired to kill her, only to be saved by the hunters Anselm Yègar and Libar Fink. Personality: Write the second section of your page here. Powers: Skilled Fighter: Expert Wizard: Weapons Proficiency: Maces: Multi Lingual Titles: Relationships: Family: She was close to her parents till her mother died of old age and her father disappeared. Friends: Blaini Kiem and her became close friends Trivia: Category:HalfElven Category:FomorianCrisisHeros Category:Heros Category:Mages Category:EmpireoftheElves Category:HouseRolon Category:Factionleader Category:MixedRace Category:6 Legion